


Close Match

by Dystopico



Series: Fire, fire, hot! [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From strangers to acquaintances. From friends to workout buddies. From sparring to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Match

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here we are with a rather long fic starring one of my personal favourites ships when it comes to the smut: a good ol' Chariots of Fire/Greek Fire smut scene.  
> Some say that working out can become addictive, with all that adrenaline running in your veins. I tried to imagine what would ever manage these two to not follow their routine.  
> Enjoy!

One of the many features students loved about Beacon Academy was the gym.

Open 24/7 and big enough to house several disciplines simultaneously, it was conceived as a safe place, with a strict 'No weapons allowed' rule: for that kind of training the arena was the best place to use. Usually it was frequented by all types of students for several reasons, from the necessity to maintain a certain muscular mass to the wish to enhance a particular feature, be it strength, speed or stamina.

The big rectangular room was divided in half by the different flooring: the hard one was mainly used where the machines were, so that they would safely stay in position; the other half was covered with a thin layer of a soft and resistant material that gave enough protection to allow the students to limber up or to perform combat moves without having to worry too much about the impact. Everything was dominated by the not so inviting grey the walls were painted of, while the completely white roof housed several lights, properly illuminating every spot even in the middle of the night.

Some would say that using part of the night to train and not to rest wasn't wise, for it would mean a less prepared body and mind for the following day, but that was the case only for those not used to it. Two students, in particular, started training together in those unusual hours after they met the first time: one was just exiting the shower while the other had just arrived. After the initial surprise, they immediately set up a meeting for the following week: from then a habit was quickly established, as well as a bond that went beyond simple friendship or comradeship.

Right then they were in the middle of one of their favourite activities: a sparring match in the middle of the empty gym, with the only protection of their gym clothes and light, half-finger boxing gloves: no shoes, no helmets, only a couple of layers of fabric to cover their bodies. Both of them agreed it was a pleasure to fight each other, for it was stimulating to have such an expert warrior as an opponent and incredibly mind-freeing to be able to give it all without having to hold back while helping a less skilled team-mate or sparring with their own sister.

“You know, I never really pictured you as someone who could dance,” Pyrrha said under her breath while shifting to avoid the incoming jab and counter attack.

“Oh yeah? And why is THAT?” Yang replied, ducking to avoid the hit and trying a low kick that was countered with a jump backwards.

“Oh, you know, classic prejudice,” the red headed warrior said, lowering her guard for a moment. “But you,” she underlined the concept by pointing at the blonde, “are full of surprises.” She breathed deeply a couple of times before signalling she had enough for the day: “I'm spent. Let me catch breath and then we can hit the showers,” she huffed, extending her fist.

“Yeah, I'm tired, too,” Yang said hitting the hand with her own and following Pyrrha towards the wall where they left their towels and bags with water. The two of them took their gloves off before grabbing a bottle and sit down, laying against the wall. “You know,” the warrior begun, “I really enjoy spending time here with you. I'm at ease knowing you can withstand almost anything I throw at you.”

“Same here, Pyrrha,” Yang said with a smile, looking at her for more than a second. “But I wonder if...”

Pyrrha turned her head, looking at the blonde who was tracing up and down her body from the side: “What?”

Yang took a long sip from her bottle, moving her eyes from the tight, red calf-length training pants and going up to the adherent white t-shirt of the warrior that showed the shape of the bra underneath it: “Nah, I don't think so,” she murmured more to herself than her training partner.

“What?” the warrior giggled, “What is it?”

The blonde girl locked her lilac eyes with the emerald ones, a strange smile giving her reddened face an expression difficult to read: “Oh, nothing. I was wondering if you could really take any blow I send your way.” Her tone was a mix of mocking and curiosity, something unusual for her.

Pyrrha smugly looked at her, standing the probing look of the girl. “Really? Even after what you've saw you still have doubts?” she said in a jokingly offended tone.

“Yeah… I'm not sure,” Yang said in a low voice, breaking eye contact and stroking her own hair, “I mean, it would be awesome if you-”

“Yang, stop complaining and show me. Is it something you want to practice on?”

“More or less,” she sighed, “but again, if you don't feel comfortable tell me, ok?”

“Deal,” Pyrrha asserted while standing and offering her hand to help the girl getting up, “Now let's see what you've got in store.” Still hesitant, Yang accepted the help and got up, taking a few steps to have enough room for themselves.

“Ok, here goes nothing,” the blonde said while adjusting both her black yoga shorts and her yellow sport bra. When she was sure nothing was out of place, she took a high guard stance, with her left fist near her cheek and her right one in front of her face. “Would you kindly try to hit me with a jab?”

The redhead copied the stance and nodded, waiting a second before delivering a quick and powerful jab direct towards the head of her sparring partner. The blonde waited for the last moment to shift her head, leaving her left hand where it was in order to control the wrist of her opponent, catching it as it passed by. Once that was taken care of, Yang extended her right hand, clinching Pyrrha with it while she used her right foot as fulcrum to perform a throw, helping herself with the controlled upper body. In less than a second, Pyrrha found herself with her back on the floor, her right hand pinned down over her head and Yang mounting her, the free hand of the blonde on the left side of her face. “Well, that was a throw, a simple one too,” the warrior began, looking at the girl whose face was close to hers, “but I know you prefer punches and kicks to clinches, so it is interesting to see-” The rest of her sentence never came out.

Yang steadily neared while Pyrrha was talking, until she quickly closed the gap and joined her soft lips to Pyrrha's, merging tastes: salty, from the sweat still not entirely wiped out, and sweet; whether that came from one or both pair of lips she didn't knew. The blonde, with her eyes closed, could not see the extremely surprised expression of the girl beneath her, who stood still while the brief kiss went on. The few seconds in which Yang had complete control over Pyrrha felt prolonged, as if that simple but meaningful act successfully froze time.

Once she broke the kiss, the blonde slowly raised her head and gave a concerned look at her sparring partner while she let go of the wrist: “I'm sorry, I've been longing to do that for ages now and these weeks I've found myself getting distracted every time we've been training and I'm sorry if I've ruined our friendship and-”

A single finger, placed between faces, stopped her from continuing. “Yang,” the redhead said imperatively.

“Yes, Pyrrha?” she answered, worried.

“It's clear you've never fought from the ground.”

Confusion spread across Yang's face but it immediately turned into surprise: with a smooth move Pyrrha hit Yang's right arm, making her lose support, while pushing her by her shoulder using her other hand. With a sudden sit-up, she followed the blonde's body until it hit the soft ground, reversing the situation. She quickly grabbed both Yang's hands and pinned them beside her head, lowering herself so that her face was really close to the blonde's. “Never lose control of the hands. If you get it, you can do whatever you want,” she said with a smile before returning the kiss with the interests, making Yang understand she was beneath her, in all senses.

Happy to not have done something completely stupid, Yang decided to not stay there and do nothing. She raised her head a little while kissing back, making Pyrrha know she was there before interrupting the kiss: “So,” she said with her patented grin, “still got energy to exercise some more?”

“You are someone who talks too much, you know that?” Pyrrha answered, smiling. She then went in for another kiss, or at least that was what Yang thought: instead, she stopped far enough to avoid that, despite Yang tried to extend her head as much as she could to reach those soft and warm lips. “Now, now,” the warrior on top admonished, “I'd prefer a little slower start, if you don't mind.”

“What, you think if you let me go now,” Yang protested, wiggling her hands a little, “I'll jump onto you, guided by some kind of animalistic instinct?”

“Yes, I do believe so.”

The blonde looked at her partner for a moment before conceding: “Yeah, you're right. You know me: once I start it's difficult for me to control myself. I go straight for the kill...”

Pyrrha lightly shook her head before lowering her head, not aiming for Yang's lips, but bringing it close to her ear: “Then I shall tame this beast before I can ride it, don't you think?” For the second time in the night, Yang found herself speechless by the reaction of the red headed girl. She was so different from her usually calm and sometimes distant behaviour; she was seducing in a way only a strong predator could be, inducing a mixture of fear and desire.

 _She is hot as hell_ , Yang thought.

“Of course, there will be rules in this main event,” Pyrrha said before laying a feathery kiss on the side of Yang's neck.

“I'm all ears.”

The warrior smiled and kept on going, taking her time to measure the length of the blonde's neck with her lips before resuming: “I was sure I could count on you,” she whispered, reaching the front of the neck. “First and foremost, no fingers inside me.”

“A little difficult to do that when I can't even move my hand,” Yang mocked as she followed the red hair in front of her.

“I'm serious,” Pyrrha said, raising her head and looking the partner in the eyes. The blonde understood she really was and cancelled her grin, exchanging it for a gentle smile and a nod.

“Something else?”

“Stay away from the rear.”

“Not even squeezing?” Yang asked with a hint of disappointment.

“That you can do, but no going around places you shouldn't be.” Another nod made her acknowledge the message was received. “As for you? Can I touch your hair? I know it's a sensitive matter for you.”

“Touch, yes. Pull, no,” Yang said, “and the same as you for the no stuff in the butt rule. You are free to do as you please for the rest.”

Pyrrha moved her head a little forward to plant another kiss on Yang's lips, charging it with more passion. From there, with the few but clear rules set, she knew she could go on with much more serenity.

The warrior resumed going downwards with her light kisses, quickly reaching the top of Yang's cleavage. Finally releasing the blonde's hands, she used her fingers to hook the sport bra and push it upwards, freeing the mounds from a cage, she knew, far too uncomfortable to keep them in. As the fabric was over them, Yang helped her and completely pulled off the bra, tossing it somewhere behind her before laying her right hand on top of Pyrrha's head and gently directing her towards her right nipple.

As Pyrrha touched the dark bud with her tongue, she smiled hearing the soft sound of approval. Not waiting for another sign to keep on going, she started licking around the nipple and on it, sometimes laying her lips to give a little kiss and sucking a little. Raising her eyes for a moment, she saw Yang looking at her with amusement and couldn't help but giggle. “What?” Yang asked, chuckling herself.

“It's weird that you look at me like that,” the warrior answered, hovering over the unattended breast.

“Well, I'm sorry for what I'm going to say, but you are _extremely_ erotic while doing that,” the blonde admitted. “I mean, it's hot as he-Oh!”

Pyrrha smiled while her teeth pulled the bud a little, gently squeezing to give the right amount of pain to the talkative girl. “I'm sorry,” she said, “you were saying?”

Not receiving any answer other than a mocking noise, the redhead resumed on licking and sucking the bosoms, changing her focus from on the erect buds to the smooth, but still sensitive, skin around them and backwards, going back and forth between the two breasts, making sure to leave a narrow, shining spiral every time she moved her head. She kept on going until she heard the first, soft moan exiting Yang's mouth. Looking over at the girl's face, and seeing her quickly opening her eyes to look at her, she smiled, knowing she was doing a good job.

“Mind to switch places?” she asked, straightening her back.

“Not at all,” Yang replied softly, massaging her own breasts while Pyrrha took off her shirt and tossed it near her bag. She was also going to take her bra off, but Yang raised herself and placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. “Let me do it,” she whispered. After Pyrrha nodded, she kissed her, hugging her and tugging at the back of the bra, playing a little with the elastic fabric.

“It will sound strange,” she said softly in Pyrrha's ear, “but I prefer to do this.”

“Oh yeah?” the warrior asked mockingly, “And what else do you prefer doing?”

“Glad you asked,” Yang whispered before nibbling gently at Pyrrha's earlobe, causing a surprised gasp. She then repeated the same treatment she was undergoing before, kissing Pyrrha's neck while holding her with her arms, Yang's legs under Pyrrha's, the warrior sitting on the blonde's thighs.

Yang kept on teasing Pyrrha by kissing her exposed skin on either the neck or the collarbones, adding a few bites from time to time just to gain pleasure from the sudden breaths they caused. Those silent moans were what made her blood flow the most and she made sure to let Pyrrha know that by responding with approval noises herself.

When her lips were right under the warrior's left ear she started sucking hard, but a gentle push stopped her. “Not where I can't hide it,” the only words were, so Yang placed her mouth lower, between the base of the neck and the shoulder, and left a mark there. The soft sigh from Pyrrha made her a little sad: she wanted to cover her in red spots and, if the caressing hand on her hair pushing her closer was anything to go by, Pyrrha would not object to that, but she knew very well voices run fast, especially between students.

After another couple of red marks appeared, Yang finally decided to get on the breasts. She placed both hands on the covered tits and squeezed them a little, enjoying the foretaste of the softness as Pyrrha let her fingers run on her muscular back, ending only a time or two near the shorts. The fabric of the bra let Yang know exactly where the nipples were, allowing her to brush her thumbs over them while kissing Pyrrha.

“Are you gonna tease me like this the whole time?” the warrior asked.

“I thought you said you wanted a slow start,” Yang answered with a grin, looking at the covered breasts.

“Yang...”

“Sorry.” At the admonishment the blonde grabbed the bottom of the bra and pulled it upwards. Pyrrha raised her arms, allowing her to pull it out, action interrupted halfway there by a sloppy kiss, and tossing it in the direction of the shirt. In front of the now bare tits, Yang took a moment to softly brush them with her fingertips, tracing the perfect, round shape of them, savouring the paleness of the skin as well as the light pink of the erect nipples. She resumed on massaging both breasts before looking straight into the emerald eyes and say, in a soft voice, “You are beautiful,” before kissing again the girl. Pyrrha, in response, squeezed her tighter, her hands on the lower back of the blonde pushing the two bodies against each other.

Still hugging, Yang spread her legs and gently pushed the redhead down, holding her while laying her on the soft flooring. Pyrrha placed her feet on the ground, legs bent to adjust herself while Yang resumed kneading her breasts one at the time, using her mouth to suck and lick the unattended nipple, being a little more aggressive as she heard the warrior's breathing starting to be interrupted by sporadic moans. She kept on going, finding that her teeth on the sensitive buds weren't appreciated as much as simple licks as the fingers running through her hair confirmed.

After spending some minutes like this, she thought she could proceed downwards: she kept on massaging both breasts while her head moved towards the midriff, kissing at least once every defined part of Pyrrha's abdomen, sensing the warm muscles with her lips. She quickly found herself hovering over the red fabric, the slightly heavy breath of the redhead in her ears suggesting her she could do as she pleased, but she raised her eyes anyway. In front of her, Pyrrha's mounds, covered by both her hands and the warrior's, guiding them and adding heat to heat; behind them two green eyes were looking at her: “I thought you said it was weird looking at someone like that,” Yang teased.

“Yes, but I have to change my mind. It is quite...” her words failed as the blonde, still looking at her, pulled out her tongue and left a trail from her navel to the lower part of her tits.

“Yes?” Yang asked, her head nearing Pyrrha's

“You are impossible,” she simply said before kissing her. Grabbing her and holding her, Pyrrha slowly rolled sideways, ending once again on top, her pelvis resting over Yang's: “If you don't mind,” she said sliding a hand down the blonde's side, “I'd like to go ahead and take this bothersome thing off of you.” As she said that, her fingers reached the top of the yoga shorts Yang was wearing and pulled them gently, asking with her actions in addition to her voice.

“Be my guest,” the blonde happily chanted.

Knowing both the hot headed personality and slightly careless combat style, the warrior supposed that even in those kind of situations Yang preferred a more direct approach; the approval sounds coming whenever she dared to be a little more intense were more than a subtle hint to keep it that way.

Pyrrha travelled from the mouth to the breasts, squeezing them with a little more strength than before while her mouth ghosted between them, stopping right in the centre of Yang's chest to leave a hickey, much to the blonde's pleasure. After the brief stop, she barely scratched the smooth skin with her teeth, causing goosebumps all over Yang's body and more than a gasp, especially when she added a little tongue right over her navel, just before her fingers gently twisted the erect nipples.

“You are easy to read, Xiao Long,” Pyrrha said, happy with herself, when she moved back enough to have her face over the blonde's shorts. Once there, she moved her hands, placing them on the inner thighs. She started running them up and down the pale skin while her lips brushed briefly between them, over the fabric. The soft grunt of discontent made her giggle: “You weren't kidding earlier.”

“I wasn't,” Yang replied shortly, pinching her own nipples.

“Good to know,” Pyrrha concluded, switching her mouth for her right hand. Pressing a little, she moved her fingers along the covered core of the blonde, going in circles. She knew that wasn't what Yang wanted, but she really enjoyed the build up and considering that she had the opportunity to test the resistance of someone so strong she couldn't refuse such an offer. She noticed Yang raised her head to look at her: in response she looked back while biting her inner thigh, leaving red stripes where the teeth scratched the skin.

Only after the blonde gasped loudly Pyrrha decided she had enough. She quickly put her index and middle fingers under the sides of both the shorts and the underlying panties and pulled. Yang, with a sigh of approval, raised her hips a little, allowing a swifter movement.

After the last pieces of fabric were taken care of, Yang opened her legs once again with a welcoming smile and Pyrrha found herself looking at the exposed folds, circling around them with her right index. “I expected a blonde spot here too, considering how much you love your hair,” she said, brushing her thumb on the short hair in front of her, “but I would have never guessed you'd keep it this short.”

“What can I say? I like a little gold over my precious.”

“Of course you do,” the redhead murmured right before passing two fingers between the labia, feeling a different kind of heat compared to the tense muscles' one. She kept on going when she heard a sigh coming from Yang's mouth and added a little squeeze on the thigh with her free hand when her fingers began to feel a little sticky. She lowered her mouth and started giving short but strong licks on the outside of the folds while her hand stood still, crooking a little the fingers or spreading them. As the soft lips were taken care of, she could feel the whole body shudder a little, along with a rather deep moan coming from the now closed mouth of the blonde.

Pyrrha smiled as she kissed the top of the folds, being careful not to stimulate too much the clit that early. She then concentrated on licking between the lips, her fingers keeping them open for an easier access. Up and down her tongue traced the whole length of the slit, stopping a moment only to change the intensity of the stimulation.

“Wow...” Yang whispered loud enough to be heard, opening her eyes to look at the show that was being acted in front of her. “I told you you can do what you want,” she said, placing her right hand on the red hairs, “you can go ins-Ah!” The word was interrupted by a surprised sigh as Pyrrha did as she was told to, inserting her index inside the wet core of the blonde. “Don't bother on being gentle,” she advised, stroking the head of the warrior.

“As you wish,” Pyrrha replied, placing her lips around the pearl and sucking while her finger started moving in and out at a moderate pace.

“Just like that,” Yang cried, but as Pyrrha repeated the motion only a couple of times she stopped, her finger entirely inside the blonde.

“Uhm… Yang?” she asked

“Yeah?” the blonde asked back, a little upset by the interruption

“Why is something hard inside you?”

The two girls exchanged look for a long second before Yang opened her eyes wide and her face flushed a little: “It _was_ strange that only that was _that_ good...”

“Huh?”

“I… my this is embarrassing.” Yang let her head fall on the floor and covered her eyes with her arm before speaking again: “Kegel balls. In the heat of the moment I forgot I had been using them during today's routine.” She could feel Pyrrha looking at her, as much as she felt the finger sliding out of her.

The strange silence was interrupted by the curious tone of the warrior: “What are they made of?”

Yang rested the arm on her forehead when she heard Pyrrha getting up. In front of her she was taking off her pants and panties, quickly folding them to place them a couple steps away from the both of them. “Stainless steel. Why, you want a couple for yourself?” she tried to laugh it off.

“No. But that made the whole thing a _lot_ more interesting.” That said Pyrrha walked back to Yang but didn't returned between the blonde's legs: instead, she placed one feet on either side of her chest before kneeling over Yang's face. The blonde was a little sceptical of that change of program and showed that to Pyrrha, both by frowning and rubbing her legs. “Look, I'm sorry, I didn't want to, but could you please…?” she tried to negotiate, but her words didn't seem to have much effect on the warrior.

“Oh, don't you worry. See this as a little game,” she said, moving her hips closer to Yang's face. In front of the lilac eyes now the glistening core of the redhead was showing in all its lustful beauty, the perfectly shaven slit almost inviting her to take it right there and then, no question needed.

“What? You get what you want and leave me hanging?” the blonde spat but adjusted her arms around the girl's thighs, holding her in position. It was quite the sight, something that really burnt in her memory: from the low point of view she was blessed by the damp core, its scent reaching fully her nose and making her heartbeats go higher; going upwards, the tensed abs that could withstand more than a hit were there, all for her to caress, hold, feel; Pyrrha's breasts, with still a trace of her own saliva, moved following the accelerated breathing of the warrior, bouncing gently when she moved to get into a better position; finally, her face, with a diabolical grin on it, a few wild hairs appearing between her fiery eyes.

Pyrrha leaned backwards, resting on one hand placed on the side of Yang's hip: “Give it a try,” she suggested before biting her lower lip.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but decided to play along: she raised her head a little and started giving a few licks on the outside of the labia, placing a kiss or two on them but never going over a teasing. She kept on going and, as soon as she heard the first sigh from Pyrrha, she felt something moving inside her, in the pelvic region. Worried, she stopped immediately, but as she did so the movement ceased. Looking up towards the redhead's face, she saw her wiggling her eyebrows, licking her own lips.

“Are you…?” Yang asked, confused. The answer came as she felt the kegel balls moving again, along with a soft vibration coming from them. The blonde gasped and had to rest her head on the floor, surprised by the stimulation. She released Pyrrha's legs and started moaning, the two metal balls slowly probing her insides. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the shivers she began to feel that made her body move, incapable of knowing where to go to enhance that sensation, but as the movement began to get to her, it stopped.

Yang immediately opened her eyes, breathing heavily, and looked at the girl kneeling over her. Pyrrha straightened her back, towering over her, and gently caressed the blonde hair: “What do you say? Is it still a bad offer?” she asked, winking.

The blonde didn't word her answer: she dove in, opening her mouth wide to cover as much flesh as she could and started kissing, licking, sucking every bit her lips could find. Her left arm went back to its place, holding Pyrrha's leg, while her right hand, after nudging a little, went on the girl's butt, rubbing and squeezing it. Her tongue only briefly brushed on the outer lips, telling Yang the smoothness was not only apparent, before concentrating on the middle of the folds, going up and down at an ever increasing speed, filling her mouth with a sweet flavour.

The full force attack didn't caught her off guard, but the quick change of pace, along with the sporadic looks the blonde gave her, made Pyrrha moan loudly before she could control her voice for a little while, mostly by forcing her lips together. Keeping her word, she moved her hand behind her back, ghosting over the belly of the girl beneath her: at every flick of her wrist or movement of her fingers the balls moved, against and between the inner walls of the blonde. She kept on moving randomly without finding the right spots to concentrate on, mostly because the moans of pleasure of the blonde were muffled, Yang's mouth almost completely covered by her core. After a while, feeling that she was receiving more than giving, she talked between her breaths: “Yang… Could you give me some directions? I'm going blind here...”

Resting her head for a moment and using her hand to circling on the warrior's exposed clit, Yang smiled before answering: “Yeah, but I like it this way. You found a couple spots I never knew I had...”

“Glad to be of help,” Pyrrha giggled, “but seriously, cooperate with me. Please?”

The gentle smile she gave her was so serene, so cute, it was irresistibly attractive: “All right. Try moving a little downwards.” The redhead obliged, making the two spheres twists around one another while moving in the said direction. “We-well, now on the… right. My right.” Yang's speech was a little difficult as her moans were starting to be a little random, as well as loud. As one of the balls quickly rubbed her sweet spot, she couldn't repress a cry, her lower body squirming at the precise stimulation.

“That's it?” Pyrrha asked, tracing back the movement and adding a strong vibration. The subsequent loud moan and squeeze from Yang's right hand answered that question for her. “Shall I continue or…?”

“N-not so much. A little gentler, please,” the blonde answered before returning to her duty.

Pyrrha nodded as Yang's tongue started working her way around her slit, feeling the tip roaming around her entrance but never going over it. The blonde's hand didn't leave her clit, adding pleasure to pleasure, circling at the same pace independently from what the tongue was doing. “Yes! Right there, like that!” Pyrrha said, guiding Yang's head towards a place in particular: “Yang! Keep on doing it!” Wanting to feel her partner even more she took the hand that was massaging her rear and pulled upwards, placing it over her breast and keeping it there while it started kneading it, her erect nipples rubbing against the palm.

Yang was happy to see her actions worked wonderfully over the warrior's body. Not only her arousal was clear, both from her voice and the fluids that kept on flowing, but she was there, present, willing and passionate: she could not have hoped for anything better. She felt a little twitch coming from Pyrrha's legs and she knew she could end the game in a short time, but did she really wanted that? “Are you close?” she managed to ask between her own groans. Yang felt the balls starting vibrating with a little more intensity and she knew that was a yes.

Excited and wanting to experience what, she knew, would be a mind-blowing orgasm, she gave it all, using all her remaining strength to lick the wet core, her tongue not following a pattern anymore but concentrating on the spot Pyrrha indicated her.

In a few seconds the cries from the warrior increased in volume, every breath was used only to have enough air to shout a little louder. “Ya-Yang!” she then said, squeezing the blonde's hand that was on her breast and bending a little as the orgasm hit her. She held her breath as her abdominal and pelvic muscles clenched, making her bend a little while her inner walls contracted rhythmically, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. The blonde prolonged the sensation softly licking the nectar that kept on flowing, allowing Pyrrha to ride the pleasure as much as she desired to. Right then she didn't care about herself: what she was seeing was enough to make her more than happy, more than aroused.

Only after a few seconds Pyrrha regained enough consciousness to move again her fingers, flicking her wrist a little. Inside Yang, the two small spheres went full crazy, moving randomly and vibrating at an incredible intensity, but always hitting her sweet spot every time they passed around it.

“Holy sh-” she managed only to say. She hit the back of the head on the floor and cried loudly a couple of times, before the stimulation made her hit cloud nine. Her body arched and she kept on using all the voice she still had to shout her climax as inside her closed eyes she saw little points of light. Pyrrha moved from her top position and laid on her side, beside Yang: she started landing light kisses on the blonde's neck and shoulder while she reduced the intensity of the movements, prolonging the pleasure. The hand controlling the balls went on the sweaty stomach of the blonde and gently caressed it as Yang's body relaxed and her cries faded until they stopped, replaced by heavy breathing.

The two girls stood there, one beside the other, catching breath and looking at one another, exchanging sporadic kisses. Yang, after several seconds, mimicked Pyrrha's position and started brushing her fingertips on the warrior's side, hip and leg.

“I feel like I should say something,” the blonde said looking into emerald eyes, “but I don't know what.”

Pyrrha moved both her hands against her chest, under her chin: “For once you don't have to say anything. Just stay here with me,” she whispered, smiling tenderly.

“Yeah. I like that,” Yang replied, moving her hand to cup the warrior's cheek and gave her a long kiss. “But it will be a mess to clean this, you know that?”

Pyrrha looked at her with fiery eyes, almost trying to incinerate her for ruining that moment: “We've come this far...” she said with an evil grin, moving her hand once again over Yang's core.

“Pyrrha?” the blonde asked, worried, “What are you... OH F-!”

The following words were cancelled by her own panting, cries and moans as Pyrrha, while kissing her shoulder, started moving the spheres again, going immediately at the highest intensity. It was a matter of a few seconds before Yang cried Pyrrha's name and came again, shuddering from the intensity of the orgasm, enhanced by the still present aftermath.

“Let's start again, shall we?” the warrior asked happily before kissing Yang, not letting her catch enough breath to answer without any problem.

“So-sorry about that. Come here,” Yang said. She turned her body and hugged Pyrrha tightly, crossing her legs with the warrior's, kissing and holding the girl without saying another word. The two girls stood there, enjoying each other's closeness and warmth, not really bothered by the damp spots on the floor of the gym. Yang kept on caressing the warrior's body from top to bottom, not to initiate another round, but simply to feel the softness of Pyrrha's body and make her feel her presence. Pyrrha, on the other hand, stood there, simply extending a hand to, sometimes, brush a fingertip on Yang's cheek or chin before requesting a kiss.

“As much as I like this,” Pyrrha said after some minutes, “I am getting a little cold and sticky.” Yang nodded, looking down to both bodies still glistening in sweat, saliva and nectar. “Shall we hit the showers?”

The blonde grinned, thinking at all the possibilities, but Pyrrha's laugh interrupted that thought: “You really are something else. Aren't you satisfied?”

Yang raised herself, laying a hand on the floor: “For now, yes,” she giggled, “but I won't be happy until I've done to you what you've done to me.”

Pyrrha stood on her feet and Yang did the same. The warrior crossed her fingers behind her partner's neck and kissed her before smiling defiantly: “Let's see what you've got in store.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you for taking your time and read this fic of mine.  
> As always, my inbox is open anytime: if you found something that isn't right, that you liked or if you simply want to say something about this work, feel free to do so!  
> Thank you again and have a good day!


End file.
